Rewind
by REDVELVET5
Summary: You know how when you first learn how to write, they give you brown paper to help you perfect your letters, then your mom or dad decide to erase all of it until you get it right? That's how this story is. Mary and Kit fight to keep everything right so they can move on to the next day. If they do something wrong, the day will repeat. Second chances can be a blessing or a curse.
1. Mary's First Day

**Yeah I know it's another story, but oh well. **

**THE FIRST DAY**

She woke up again, and the day was no surprise. She wanted to cry again. But she learned that crying wouldn't give her sympathy to the god she once thought was magnificent. She still loves him, but how could she not be angry for letting her suffer during the possession. She was good; she followed every commandment, every single day she prayed, asked for forgiveness, thanked God for everything she had even though she had very little, and forgave all the people who hurt her in the past. She in no way ever thought of having her revenge. And there were a lot of people who had hurt her deeply.

"I'm sorry monsignor. I'm tired of fighting." She cried. As she looked up at him, she had made a decision that had been set aside many times. But now it wasn't a choice. It had to be done. "I want to let go." She felt freedom was closer and closer. It hurt but she knew it had to be done. She knew every dark secret, and she couldn't live with them. So she decided to die with them.

Her eyes were open, and she saw the angel of death. Relieved that this nightmare was finally over. "Take me," Her last words she ever said while her soul was still in her body.

"I'll take both of you,"

Mary Eunice was finally able to move on, knowing that the devil will finally go back to hell. And she to heaven.

But that didn't happen. She instead had to relive the first day over and over. She finally gave up and let the day go by, doing the same thing every day. Except the small things she accidently missed in the beginning. She didn't forget to knock the last time. But she did forget to 'find' Sister Jude when Lana arrived. This Time, she'll do everything right, and maybe this time she could move on.

Dressing up for what seemed for the hundredth time for the same day, and doing the same things she did before all this, brushing her hair, teeth, showering, and washing her face. She felt ready. Wearing her habit, she felt like she was wearing a lie. She didn't feel as comfortable wearing it, as she was before.

"Good morning sister Jude."

"Good morning. Today, a reporter will be here for the bakery. When she is here, come find me first, and then let her in. You got that,"

"Yes sister." Having to follow the same order every day was boring. And she felt even more stupid at how simple Sister Jude's order was.

"_And if I ever hear you call yourself stupid again, I'll cane you bloody."_

Those were the words she said to her when she wanted her punishment. The original day, she called it. But her memory was so strong, any similar words would pull her right back to her last months alive.

If she was stupid enough, she'd do the same exact mistakes. In some points, she decided to do them anyway, out of boredom. Or after she had lost hope of ever getting out, that's when she decided to just play along, then change some things along the way.

It was morning, and usually, without her boss knowing, she would go out into the woods, and pick up her basket that had been once filled with unknown meats. Well, now she knows. She decided after several days of spending the same day, that she should just do as she had done once. Collect and ignore.

Swinging her basket back and forth, almost dragging them, she realized she was running late yet again to fetch the lady reporter. Who will probably experience a nightmare soon. Or never, if she can't get out of this first day.

And as she predicted (cruel joke) Lana was there, with pepper. Pepper, like her was a victim. Because of how she looked, she was judge, when Mary was only judged because of what she was, weak. If the devil knew, she knew. So, Mary of course knows Pepper was blamed for her sister's baby's death.

"Pepper! Leave the lady alone,"

"Oh, it's fine. She was only trying to make friends. It was harmless," Lana smiled politely, smelling the white rose pepper had found outside.

Mary couldn't possibly pretend Pepper was the harmful one.

She smiled and nodded instead. "Will you follow me inside? Miss?" Lana was once again lost in the amazing scene before her. She looked afraid, and nervous.

"Sister Jude calls this her 'stair way to heaven,'" She said again. She was getting sick of retelling her words over and over, so her excitement of the little stairs was gone. Instead it was a tone of 'as a matter of fact.'

When she first opened her eyes to the day or should she say re-day, coming back to Briarcliff, and reliving her nightmare all over again, was so shocking, she nearly lost it, and almost got herself into Briarcliff. With every bone in her body shaking with fear, every time she glanced at the stairs. This was where her death will be, and this place will be the place she'll be in possession by the devil himself…or herself.

She'll never forget her experience. Ever. But now, she had to get over it, because it would happen sooner or later. And it would be better sooner, than later.

"Stay here, I'll make sure Sister Jude is ready for the interview, Miss…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm quite nervous, I forgot how to introduce myself," She gave out a small nervous laugh. "Lana Winters." She held out a hand, and they shook hands.

"Sister Mary Eunice," She usually didn't have to introduce herself to Lana, sometimes she didn't have to. But living out the same day, with different possibilities, she didn't really count how many times they actually did. "I'll be right back to get her." She smiled.

Mary Eunice stopped for awhile, cleaning her habit with her hands, before she knocked. Before this day, she had told herself many times before getting to the door, to knock. '_Knock, knock, knock. Don't forget to knock.'_ Getting nervous every time she got closer. But this time, she didn't have to.

She knocked, and she heard the razor cutting the side of Shelly's hair. Oh how she feels bad for Shelly. It was her fault. It really was. If the devil hadn't…that's something she doesn't _ever_ want to relive ever again. But all though he did reject her, she just felt ashamed. If it weren't for his background, and his sadistic ways, she would have thanked him for not taking the bait.

Dr. Arden. That was someone she hadn't thought about all day. She doesn't know what to think of him anymore. He was there with her through the very end, making sure the devil didn't harm her, but the things he did for the devil to keep her safe made her feel guilty. This man had feelings for her. She knew that for sure, but when the time comes, what will she do? Stop him? Figure him out before Jude will? Or thank him, and save him before he could do more damage.

Her thoughts about that will have to come back later, when it does, she'll probably be ready. Because there are bigger things to worry about. Like how to get away from the devil when this day decides to move on.

"Who is it?" Sister Mary Eunice turned the knob and came in.

"The Lady reporter, Ms. Winters is here." She said. Judy Martin. The one who had a secret. The one who punished her for her sins, when in reality, she was the sinner. The greater sinner who punished those who sinned less than her. Now she really was a whore. Mary jumped at the name. _'I don't mean that,' _she felt guilty calling Jude that. After all, she did try to save her from the devil, and she was the first one to find out she was possessed. But after finding out her past, she really didn't care for judging her. But then again, the devil did put her through hell on earth.

"Very well then. Send her on in." She said, as she was cleaning off Shelly. "And take Shelly to the common room, make them see her new look,"

"You think I feel ashamed for what I've done now sister? You can…" Her words went through Mary's ear, and out the other. Re-watching this really sucked. "Come on now Shelly."

Shelly Followed Mary down the stairs and Mary signaled Lana to go right ahead. "It's the door right in front." Mary smile politely. Lana nodded. Questioning the woman behind the young nun. She didn't want to know.

In the common room, she let Shelly go free. Moments later she would have Frank McCann tell her about Kit. She decided to walk back to Jude's office and tell her without him telling her. But her spotted her anyway.

"Where is Sister Jude?"

"Let me guess, Kit Walker is here?"

"How did you—,"

"Lucky guess." And then there were her victims. Killing Frank McCann was something she'll regret for the rest of her life. She wasn't the one who killed him, but it was her body. It was her face he had seen last. _"I'm sorry," _That's what she told him the first time she saw him alive. But it was more like _"Please forgive me for what I have done! I'm sorry, it wasn't me who killed you, it was the devil,"_ Carl had to drag her to Dr. Arden's office. The third time she acted out that day.

She knocked again. "Sister Jude," She said as she opened the door. Sister Jude excused herself, and came out of the office. "The man is here." She said, only making three seconds of their conversation.

Mary Eunice couldn't face Kit's face. She was ashamed for not being able to help him, and watching him go into Briarcliff, AKA hell no. 2, she felt guilt climbing through every bone in her body.

Willie. Now that's someone who was actually too late to save. Willie was fed to the creatures who lived in the woods. And thinking about that, made her cry easily. And she remembered the feeling she got when she was in elementary. The feeling to cry, when something was wrong, and when someone asks you what was wrong, you start to cry, it happens so easily when Jude walks to Mary asking her why she's collecting Willie's checkers.

"Sister, what's wrong." And then the waterfalls.

"Willie's gone. Dr. Arden had him taken to his wing," She took another breath. Sobbing was what she was getting good at.

"Willie? Why wasn't I informed?!"

"It was an emergency, Sister." She betrayed Arden at some point. Told Sister Jude about the creatures, and how she 'thinks' he feeds them with patients who have no homes or family.

That was a mistake she never wants to go over again.

"_What are you talking about?!" _

"_He's been begging me not to tell you but I can't take it anymore!" _

She marched out there with some guards to see what creatures, but unfortunately, they saw them first, Jude was killed. Because of her big mouth, several guards and Sister Jude were dinner.

So she learned to never go to that path again. Betraying Arthur was a no no.

Sister Jude charged out of the room, and racing to Arthur's office.

If she did pass this day, what exactly would happen, would she wake up in heaven?

"Sister, is there something wrong?" Dr. Arden asked the young sister. It was almost dark, and the time to sleep was near. If she were to sleep, she was to replay this whole stupid day again. This is a question he always asked, but before all this, he would give that smile that he somehow managed not to make it creepy, and politely asked how her day was. She would say everything was fine, and he would get closer to her and look her in the eyes. She was always oblivious to his actions, but this time, she sees everything. She grew tired of everything now.

She ignored his question as always, "Do you here that? The creatures are getting hungrier."

She wanted to laugh. This should be a joke.

He didn't see her struggle of keeping from laughing. He looked out at the window where the creatures were. "They'll need some meat,"

The hard part of the day, was the last part of the day. She sighed. Walking slowly towards the creatures. She was still afraid of them, but not as much as the first few tries. Now that she knew what they were, she wasn't so afraid anymore. The hard part of this, is whether to have Lana talk her into going in the asylum, or whether she should blackmail her back since she knows of Lana's lesbi-honest secret.

She ran, as she always did, as soon as she placed the buckets down. Lana Banana didn't scare her anymore.

"Why are you in such a hurry sister? Why are you out so late at night?"

She decided to save her.

"Sometimes I sleep walk." With many practices, she finally figured out which lie worked best. Since she learned how to lie, Lana believed her. But she knew it wouldn't stop her from asking more questions.

"Oh, really? How did you get past the security guard?"

"How should I know, I was sleeping." That was a trick question. She failed the last time.

Lana nodded. Now it was time for the second question, "And why were you running?"

"Wouldn't you be afraid, if you woke up in the middle of the night outside of your room?!" Failed twice with that one.

Lana raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"The real question here is, what are _you _doing here out in the woods?" It was Lana's turn to answer, but she was the one sweating now.

"You know why I'm here."

Mary Eunice grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her to Sister Jude's office, the night guard waited with Lana while Mary fetched Jude.

A man of police came and took Lana back home with a warning.

"Sister, I'm proud of you. But, why were you outside in the first place?" Mary didn't hesitate this time.

"I know reporters like her Sister, I knew she'd be back," Jude smiled, proud of her little protégé's success after all the hard work of teaching her. "You'll get your reward in the morning."

Mary sighed, as soon as Jude left. Another day of this day. She'll never know what her reward will be. Probably cake.

Morning came again. Jude's order came again. Running back to tell Jude of Kit's arrival came again.

"Sister Jude, they said to tell you the bad man is here." She whispered. She didn't know why she did, when they were both clear of the lady reporter…Lana banana.

Everyone was out of place, Dr. Arden gave a small smile to Mary when they were to greet the new patient. More reporters were outside, taking pictures, interviewing other nuns about the man.

"_I can't take much more of this," _She thought. She backed away a bit, and forgot Dr. Arden was behind her. "Sorry doctor."

She said, "It's all right Sister. Don't be afraid, that's why I'm here," He gave her another smile. She was distracted for just a little, and she didn't realize they had taken Kit out already, until she turned around. He glanced at Lana winters.

It had been awhile since she really looked at him, but she never forgot his reaction. He was angry and afraid.

But that wasn't what he had in his eyes. This time it was different. When he looked up at her, he looked exactly how she looked. Tired. When she realized the difference, her expression changed to full curiosity. And so did he. He was surprised by her reaction, and vice versa.

He was different too! And this might mean that he was going through the same thing. That she was probably not the only one. They never crossed paths at all in this day, so it is a possibility.

This made him stop, and he used all his strength to focus on the odd one out. The young Jude. Sister Mary Eunice McKee.

The guards were now struggling to push him.

"_He's trapped too." _

**I had to borrow some of the dialogue from the episode. But basically, I'm going through every episode, having Mary and yes, Kit too, go through this horror, not once or twice, but many times, until they get the day, or days right. **

**-REDSYMPHTIGS5**


	2. Kit's First Day

**THE FIRST DAY**

He didn't know how many times he lived this day. It was a terrible fucking day. Out of all the days here, it had to be the one he was most beaten up on. Not only that, but it seemed that everyone around him was completely unaware of this. No one else noticed the day was relived over and over.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." That didn't surprise him. The bucket of water thrown at him wasn't a surprise either. "Get your ass up, It's time to move in to the loony bin." The guard laughed at his own joke.

"Come on pretty boy." Another guard said, and the first guard opened the door to cuff him up.

Before he would have spit at them, and curse them, telling them they have the wrong guy, but that taught him two things: The first was, they won't believe him. And the second, was that they didn't care what he said, so he'll get punched and kicked anyway.

He just zombie through it all, even in the long car ride to the asylum. He didn't know why he here being forced to live through his past that he once chose not to remember. Now he's being forced to remember how it all started.

"You're a coward you know. You killed those women. Choose the weakest gender, so you won't be overpowered. Then once you were caught, you denied everything. What's the matter huh? Rather blame some imaginary green men than yourself?"

The guard who was supervising Kit was sitting in front of him, they were still miles away, and he knew that. He took too many times at this day, to know enough when the ride was over. He also knew that the guard would say that.

He ignored him.

"_I was going to have your mother skinned next, but her skin was like leather. I hate leather!" _That was one time he tried to actually act like a psycho. Earned him plenty of hits in the face and kicks in the stomach.

This time, he didn't feel like feeling pain. So he kept quiet.

He looked away, and wished there was a window he could look at.

"Looks like we're here." The guard said, once the truck was slowing down."

The sun always surprised him. It was dark in the truck and an hour without light made him weak to the sun. Two of the guards held him on each side, and he everyone around him. He was almost dragged to the top of the stairs, and everyone's eyes were on him. This isn't how he wanted this life to be.

All he did was love someone who wasn't accepted to society. How can she not be accepted, when she was human too?

The enemies should be the ones hiding up in space. They were probably the ones who did this. They had the power to do anything. Why couldn't they not bring him back to his nightmare? Is this why they needed him? To help get this nightmare straighten out? If so, why has he lived the first day so many times? He lost count how many times, but every time he tried something different, he was placed back to square one.

One time he actually smiled when they were taking his picture. He couldn't help it. If they had decided to make him go through all of this again, why not make it into a joke. He didn't know what happened after that, whether he was known as a psycho or he made picture of the year.

He saw Lana winters. His old friend. Unfortunately, that's not what she thinks of him today. He was a monster to her. The other faces were a blur again. He didn't care for them. All they think and forever will think of him is a serial killer.

When he was finally on the top of the stairs, he glanced at the blonde younger nun. She was the devil. At least that's what Lana described her. But he didn't see that when he first meet her. Which was here. In these steps. But her face, here reaction was so different this time. Before she just looked away, and now, he was sure she was the one who was out of place. He stopped to make sure.

He used all his strength to keep the guards from dragging him inside the asylum. He was trying to make sure he was right this time. She was different. Same expression. He and she were tired.

Her face changed to curiosity, and this made him change to curiosity as well. _"She knows too!"_

**AHSAHSAHSAHSAHSLOVER**

His body was numb after the check-in procedure. The next thing he knows, he's trapped in his new bed, trying so hard to get out of it, even though, he knew it wouldn't budge. The ceiling was the only thing he could look at right now, but he wasn't just looking at it, he was looking beyond it. Thinking. What he went through wasn't fair. Jude will be here any minute…

Jude. Sister Jude. Little Jude, Sister Mary Eunice. Of course he forgot about the young nun. He hadn't much thought about her since their little scene. She didn't have that twisted face, as if she was ready to cause chaos. She looked innocent.

"_She acted like an innocent harmless moron all this time and Jude didn't see it coming. That's how she did it. She was planning to take over this whole time."Lana said, this whole time she was talking to kit, but kept her eye on Sister Mary Eunice. _

"_Are you sure? Why would she want to do that?" Kit asked. _

"_To get power." She simply said, _

If that was the case, she was a damn good actress, having to be in-character for two years. But why is she stuck too? If he was actually right about her expression.

He was so into his thoughts, he didn't even notice Jude's entrance.

It didn't matter anyway. He heard this lecture over and over. This can't keep happening.

He was finally taken to the common room. Well he didn't know if he actually was happy about that, considering what is about to happen. He looked around, and everything was the same.

Shelly. What the hell ever happen to her? He didn't know. She probably did go to France, or was in hiding this whole time after she escaped…or will escape.

"OH Sister Jude is on the warpath!" This is defiantly getting old. He swiped her hand away from him.

He heard doors open. And that was different. He lost interest of Shelly, and found his eyes locked with Eunice. And she with his.

He almost ran to her, confusing Shelly, "You can't have her you know, she's a nun. I'll be worth your while," She laughed. When he didn't look back, Shelly moved on from one man, to another.

"You don't belong here. You weren't supposed to be here."

"I know. I was hoping I was right."

"Right about what?" Mary shrugged. She might be wrong. He could think she's crazy. "This whole day is repeating for you too isn't it?" He said.

Mary was shocked. She wanted to cry. She wasn't alone anymore. And he felt the same, because he had the same reaction. They both had forgotten where they were, so when they cried and let out some laughter both hugging, everyone was all confused and some of the patients were scared.

"I don't understand…why us?" Kit finally said. Some of the nuns were staring at Mary. What was she doing being friendly with Bloody face?

"I-I don't know."

"well, maybe this was it?! Maybe that's why we're stuck. Maybe we needed to know each other. You know to work together?" Kit said, excitedly. Mary figured his day was much worse than hers.

"Work together for what?"

"Isn't it obvious that we're here to make things right? I mean maybe the aliens are giving us a second chance. And we both need to work together."

"Aliens? No it's God. And he's doing this to punish us for our sins. We're going to be stuck here till we learn our lessons."

"What did we do to deserve all this? After all this, actually, before…the time…eh. This is hard to explain. The first time we lived through all this, without it repeating I mean, after I got out of this place, there was a rumor that you were probably possessed by the devil. Judy…I mean, sister Jude had said that a couple of times, when she got out as well. She had a nightmare, said she was determined to save little sister Mary from the devil." He looked away. "If aliens exist, why can't the devil right?"

"Yes there is. I felt him in my own body, owning it, and making me do things I don't want to do." She wanted to cry. Letting go was something she had to do so she can move on with god. But she's here again, reliving it.

Kit knew how she felt, so he didn't say anything. By now, they were sitting on the couch, listening to Dominique play over and over. The record player was their day, something that plays and finishes, then plays all over again. They were living as Dominique.

"At first I thought I was going crazy,"

"Everyone else is, Sister. Why not us?"

Mary sighed, "I hope we're not…no, that's not true, I really do wish we are, that way there's a chance we'll get out of this crazy town, and never look back."

"Then this would just be a dream." He nodded agreeing, "Nice."

"I've decided a long time ago, that this is a dream."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but I'm glad I'm not alone."

Kit chuckled, "You don't, because I was thinking the same thing."

Mary smiled, Kit stood up, realizing this place wouldn't be the right place to talk about this, Mary would be a patient too if anyone heard their conversation. He doesn't need that, they need one on each side of the game to get out of here. Unfortunately, he tripped and nearly fell on top of her, the unfortunate part was that Jude chose at that moment come in, and witness, only she only witnessed him on top of her, and in her eyes, she saw him 'attacking' the poor Sister.

Before they could react to what was happening, it was too late for them to try to explain what really happened. The guards took Kit away, and Mary Eunice could hear Kit's cries. Sister Jude took Mary's arm, snatching her away from the scene, to Jude's office.

Without a word, Sister Jude opened the door, threw Mary Eunice in and locked the door behind her.

"I'm protecting you, stay in there until I come back,"

"Sister, no! He didn't do anything to me, you have to let him go," Banging on the door, crying trying so hard to tell Jude the truth, but it was too late, she was gone. "He's not bloody face." She whispered.

**AHSAHSAHSAHSAHSLOVER**

He didn't bother explaining anything to the guards, or Jude. This day will be nothing by the time it ends.

Plus, he was used to this cold empty room, although the straight jacket, he will never get used to.

"_Shit, I didn't meet Grace this time." _But that didn't stop from being visited, only it wasn't Grace, it was Mary.

"Sister,"

"Kit, I'm sorry I got you in trouble, I tried to tell Sister Jude, but she wouldn't listen to me. When I did, she told me I was too nice to give monsters a second chance."

Kit nodded, "That sounds like her alright. But it wasn't your fault, it was mine." He wasn't going through her, when she kept on crying, she was like a child who did something wrong and knew it. She was shaking violently, "Hey, it's ok, Sister, don't worry, I get beat up anyway, it just changed the reason as to why I'm here. Ok?"

Mary took her sleeve, and used it to wipe her tears away, a small gasp escaped, and it reminded Kit of his kids crying. So innocent and fragile.

"Ok," She tried to say, "I would say, see you later, but I know how this day goes, I wasn't even supposed to be here. I'll be busy after this, I need to clean up in the common room, I'll miss Jude if I don't go. I don't want to know what happens if I do,"

"Learned it the hard way?"

Mary nodded.

"Hey, maybe tomorrow will be a new day? Maybe we are meant to know each other today, and we can finally move on?" She tried to cheer her up, "You never know," Even he wouldn't believe it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She said, "Whether it's today or a new day,"

"Halleluiah," he shouted, as she was walking away. Mary laughed through her new tears.

Luckily, she hadn't missed Sister Jude, this time, before Jude could charge out of the room to Arden's office, she stopped, and asked Mary if she was alright, Mary decided not to argue, so she just nodded.

"Sister, I heard about what happened today, do you want to talk about it? Are you feeling alright?"

Mary was in the same room with Arden, everything was the same, except he was more concerned, and she decided to sit down, and play with her ring she had on her left hand. Dr. Arden was standing right next to her, with his elbow placed on the table, leaning on it, so he could get a closer look at her, as she was trying so hard not to look at him.

"I'll be fine. I told Sister Jude nothing happened. Nothing did,"

Like Jude, Dr. Arden didn't think it was true, she was too pure to think of anyone doing anything bad, and decided to have an explanation for their actions. At least that's what he thought she was doing.

Fortunately, he just nodded, decided to let it go.

"I'll be feeding the creatures today. They are getting hungrier. I could hear them."

"Hm, I'll prepare the meat then. You need to stay away from Mr. Walker. Promise me you will?"

Mary Eunice nodded. He won't remember this promise. In fact, this promise won't exist after this day.

**AHSAHSAHSAHSAHSLOVER**

Kit sat in the corner of his little cold room, thinking. What does this all mean? There were different possibilities, now that Sister Mary Eunice was in the picture. As any person would, he tried to find the similarities and differences between them. They were both blamed for things they didn't do. He was blamed for the murders, and she was blamed for what the devil made her do, she had no control. He did believe her. He can see the differences between the two Marys.

They are both innocent.

Then there was their deaths, he heard she had fallen down three stories down, from… he couldn't remember where. But he did remember she died.

So this started after they both died.

If it were the aliens, why Mary? Was she important too? Did they feel like helping another innocent as well?

Or was Mary right? Did God give them both a second chance? But he never prayed.

His questions became unanswered. Especially since Dr. Arden chose to take him out of the room, and examine him.

"_shit." _

It was his first thought. He woke up strapped into what seemed a bed. It could have been one, because in this place, there was nothing but beds with straps on them.

"Hello Mr. Walker. I heard about your little scene with our young Sister Mary Eunice. Now what kind of monster would hurt such an innocent woman?" He tapped on Kit's head, "What's in there that makes you such a monster."

"_Double shit." _He had forgotten how close this older man was to Mary. He would do anything for her. Everyone one knew it. He was in so much trouble now, since he thinks he'd hurt her.

"I didn't harm her. I fell on her."

"Did a green man from outer space push you?" Arden chuckled.

"Why would you care? You like her?" He knows Arden now, he knows his weaknesses. If he wanted to get information out of anybody, Arden will be one of them, and he'll need Mary for this. Whatever will happen, he can use people, blackmail. If he knew things, so did Mary. Together they will need to get as much people and use them to survive. They need to use as much of what they learned from their first experience.

Arden ignored him though. He has to try again.

"She's really nice. I can see why you fell for her." He decided to play bloody face again. "Her skin is silky smooth. You want her as much as I do?" He wants to know how far Arden will go in order to protect the one he loves.

Arden was speechless, that didn't stop him from punching the heck out of Kit's face though, "You better stay away from her,"

Kit laughed making him look more crazy. He had spit blood on Arden, which earned him a slap on his face. "You'd love to fuck her don't you?"

The last punch knocked him out. Fortunately, when he woke up, Arden wasn't there. His arms were cuffed. Bars was all that he saw when he opened his eyes.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Get your ass up, it's time to move in to the loony bin." The guard laughed.

Here we go again. But this time, he knew what Arden was now. He was in love with Mary. He saw it. He would do the same if someone were to threaten the one he loved. He can see love from far away, and he's going to use it. This will be used. It can be used.

**So sorry I took so long, I had finales, and night school, I was so far behind my online classes, it took all my free time to finish everything. I finished early though. I hope you didn't lose interest in this story. I have so many ideas for this one. And the other story, I'll get started on the other one soon too. **

**-RED ;)**


End file.
